This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Damaged anatomical tissue can be repaired using sutures. A typical suture can be threaded through two separate areas of tissue, and the suture can be tied to thereby attach the areas of tissue. As such, the areas of tissue can be held together by the suture and, over time, the areas of tissue can heal together to restore function of the anatomy. These procedures can be used for various surgical procedures, such as repair of a torn rotator cuff, etc.
Threading the suture through tissue and then tying a knot in the suture can be difficult, especially when the procedure is performed arthroscopically. This is because the surgeon's view of the area can be limited, because there can be relatively little open space within the anatomy to work, etc. Thus, various suture passers have been proposed for facilitating these procedures.